galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Nutmilk
was the radar officer serving on the Elsior and was often seen together with her best friend and partner, Almo. She and Tact moved to the Luxiole where she later became its second commander. Appearance In the first trilogy, Coco is dressed in the Transbaal Military uniform with black, white, and gold jacket and skirt. She has auburn hair that extends past her neck and wears it braided off to the side Her appearance in the second trilogy does not change compared to her look in the first game until MK. After she is promoted to Colonel and after her regained confidence from Tact's blessings, Coco changes her outfit to better fit the Commander's role. She now wears a more distinguished uniform with a cape and beret while having her hair hair undone and her glasses taken off. History Early History At some point in time before the events of Galaxy Angel, Coco became a researcher of Lost Technology onboard the White Moon where she befriended Almo. Like most of the other female crewmembers of the Elsior, they were forced to board the ship in the wake of Eonia's coup and escape. Galaxy Angel Both Almo and Coco are met during Tact and Lester's visit to the Bridge after their reassignment to become the Commander and Subcommander for the ship. Almo and Coco quickly introduce themselves to their superior officers after Luft leaves to divert the enemy fleet's attentions. With the two being a core part of the Elsior's administrative functions, they are always present on the Bridge during the course of the trilogy. Like most of the crew members, they are slow to be convinced of Tact's leadership but by both his display of tactical knowledge and Lester's personal commendations, they are won over with trusting their lives to him. She along with Coco, like with most of the crew, would be interested in Tact's relationship with the Angel Wing and will usually be interested in what's going between the relationship. They usually gossip but will always approve and support the relationship in question. Coco explains early on that most of the personnel serving on the Elsior were female as the Elsior took off from the White Moon during the coup's outbreak and its researchers were quickly conscripted to military service. Being close to Almo, Coco vouched for her friend's success in trying to obtain Lester's attention and constantly tried to bring her commanding officer's attention to it, but to no avail. More notably, Coco had more enjoyment in pairing Lester with Tact instead. Galaxy Angel II With the Luxiole entering service after the discovery of NEUE and the new Emblem Frames, Coco was transferred to be part of her crew as Chief Operator along with its new commander, Tact. The Luxiole would pick up the new Emblem Frames and their respective pilots Apricot Sakuraba, Lily C. Sherbet, Nano-Nano Pudding, and Kahlua Marjoram during this time. From a small conversation Kazuya shared with the Bridge hands, Coco apparently was given a promotion from 1st Lieutenant to Captain after the war against the Val-Fasq and sought out to hone her piloting skills should she find herself serving again in wartime. Apparently she is well respected and admired throughout the Luxiole. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Coco is introduced in Kazuya's first visit to the Bridge where she quickly befriends him in the short time he's there. In the light of Verel's insurgence with communications being cut off from ABSOLUTE and Seldar, the Luxiole takes the long trip back to Seldar in order to confront the true threat. Coco is present throughout the entire event and assisted Tact in the journey back to the capital. Because Kazuya does not visit the Bridge, Coco is not seen as much as she was in the original trilogy. When the Luxiole enters ABSOLUTE with no allies to support them, the Rune Angel Wing repel the first wave of Verel's fleet before Tact orders for a retreat back to the Chrono Gate. Tact orders for the Luxiole to maneuver around the Central Globe, but Coco suggests that she be given direct controls to fly through the spires outside of the Central Globe and reach their destination sooner while eliminating pursuers as well. Coco successfully navigates through the hazardous pathway and Tact orders for Coco to move ahead of him to call for reinforcements. The Luxiole splits into two and Coco with some of the Bridge hands enter the other half while Tact's half remains behind to cover their escape. The Rune Angel Wing are called to defend the line until Coco returns with allies. The ally would come in form of Lester with the Elsior and Coco returns to the Bridge to attend to the final fight against Verel. Mugen Kairo no Kagi In the 6 months that passed after Verel's insurgence, Tact was recalled to ABSOLUTE to oversee the new organization of UPW and Coco was given authority of provisional commander. She kept the same, relaxed atmosphere as Tact would have lead in his presence but with notably more efficiency. With her seat as Chief Operator empty and with her expertise on Bridge operations, she trained with and acquainted the two new Bridge hands. News reaches the Luxiole where they are to set a course back to Seldar to enter ABSOLUTE but not before rendezvousing with a new crewmember. The new member is introduced as Tapio Ca, where his superior rank and austere demeanor intimidates her while making the rest of the team uneasy with their relaxing atmosphere quickly dispelling. Tapio informs the rest of the team of their orders to return to the Central Globe but not before partaking in a mock-battle to assess their abilities. Coco objects by saying that the team's combat scores have been high in simulations but Tapio states that he was only given orders to relay this information. The mock-battle goes underway and while the Rune Angel Wing dispatch the targets without too much hassle, enemy formations appear again, flanking the Luxiole and leaving it vulnerable for fire. Coco panics in giving orders and Tapio orders for Roselle to dispatch the enclosing ships. In the Central Globe, the Rune Angel Wing and Coco meet with Almo and Lester before they leave to find their Tact, who has been gone since contacting them. Tact appears from another doorway and relocates them to the Luxiole's Tea Lounge as to explain the rest of the situation. Lester and Almo have both been transferred to the UPW from the Elsior and Tact himself was just recently made Chief. He unfortunately notes that he will not be returning to command the Luxiole and the Rune Angel Wing fear that Tapio will be put in command. Tact laughs at the idea and assures them that Tapio will remain as Chief Operator and happily announces that Coco is to be promoted to the rank of Colonel and be made the new commander of the Luxiole. The crew cheers for their new commander while Coco is not completely sure on how to react as her flaws become much more apparent after Tapio's previous corrections. Coco is hesitant to say what she feels but Tact places his hopes on her and is confident she will be a fine successor. As the team follows Noa to the Hangar, Tact hands Coco a gift for her promotion but tells her not to open it until she really needs it. Coco is puzzled but thanks him for the gift. With new political turmoil in NEUE due to the Arms Alliance, Coco begins to feel that she is unfit to take up the burden of Command and her hesitant actions are corrected at every step by Tapio. The Rune Angel Wing want to speak up about this but Kazuya and the newly joined Roselle converse about the future of the Luxiole's leadership. The Luxiole is then forced to respond to the challenge left by the Three Marquis, starting with Calvados inviting them to fight him at Azeat. Tapio sets a course for the planet while Coco returns to her room to think the situation over. Coco contemplates that in the end, her hesitance will lead to failure and she plans to hand over her position as commander to the more leveled headed Tapio. Coco remembers Tact's gift and decides to open it and finds a small device inside. She recognizes it as a hologram device and Tact appears out of it but Coco wonders what Tact felt was so special about this gift in particular. Tact's image begins to speak and Coco is startled but calms down, thinking it has a pre-programmed voice function. The hologram image however denies that claim and Coco is surprised again. Hologram Tact explains that Noa created this specifically using a scan from his brain and acts as an independent "personality" that is similar to as if Tact himself was speaking to her. He bids her to tell her what's bothering her as he doesn't have that much time before the energy wears out and Coco admits to being scared of her new responsibility. She wishes to hand over the commander's role to Tapio but before Tact fully responds, he asks for her to undo her hair. Tact compliments her looks and encourages her that she of all people, who stuck with him through 3 separate wars, was worthy and experienced enough to make her own calls now. Tact states that the Luxiole worked well with him but hopes to see how much better it will fair under her leadership. With newfound confidence, Coco enters the Bridge to confirm that the Luxiole will meet against the Arms Alliance fleets and do what they can to alleviate the problem. Coco leads the crew to confront the Three Marquis in their respective locations of Azeat, Pico, and Magiic before confronting all three of them on Seldar. During the intermission after the battle at Seldar and the entry into the Infinite Corridor, Coco would play a minor role in the Rune Angel Wing's romantic conflict but was generally supportive of whoever Kazuya initially romanced. Coco leads the crew inside the Infinite Corridor to meet with the "envoy's" challenge. She motivates Tapio after the latter's inability to maneuver the Luxiole in between the numerous black holes but it would take Noa's technological expertise to pass that portion of the challenge. Afterwards, the Rune Angel Wing combat the Three Marquis one last time before they confront Parfait himself and the Luxiole makes it past his fleet to fire the Dual Chrono Break Cannon. Parfait's vessel's shields are destroyed but the Luxiole is made vulnerable after the attack and the majority of the Rune Angel Wing are incapacitated. The Luxiole's crew and Kazuya helplessly watched as Roselle sacrificed himself to obliterate the Astral Parfait by detonating the Holy Blood as it collided with the enormous vessel. Eigou Kaiki no Toki 3 months after the fight against Parfait, Coco and the rest of the Luxiole's crew head to Juno back in EDEN to take part in the celebration of the 5th anniversary of the liberation of the EDEN civilization from the Val-Fasq. To celebrate this particular occasion, Coco temporarily rejoined with the Elsior's crew along with Tact, Lester, Almo, and the Moon Angel Wing in their original uniforms. She placed Tapio in command of the Luxiole during the duration of her stay as the Elsior was scheduled for a commemorative tour through EDEN space for a short while. When Tact relays information that the Will were about to appear near the Val-Fasq homeworld of Val-Rundal, the Luxiole was joined by Noa and was sent off ahead of the Elsior to counter the attack. Coco appears shortly after the Rune Angel Wing's first skirmish against the Will when the Elsior arrives to help repel the Will fleet from Val-Rundal and resumes command after the Elsior and its Emblem Frames are sacrificed. She is present for the remainder of the events leading the Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing in responding to the Will threat in NEUE. The Luxiole's crew stopped by Pico, Azeat, Seldar, Magiic, and the Arms Alliance planets to fight back the Will invasions. After responding against the Will forces in Arms Alliance space, the Luxiole was personally confronted by Sorbet aboard the Astral Sorbet. Knowing how their previous encounter ended, Coco orders for an immediate retreat and utilizes the disrupting nature of the nebulous Arms Alliance space to avoid direct line of sight from the Astral Sorbet. Compared to the Astral Parfait inside the Infinite Corridor, Coco decides to use the advantage in real space in order to stall and find a surefire plan to counterattack. Utilizing the cloud, the Luxiole turns around to test the Dual Chrono Break Cannons against the Astral Sorbet's shields and the latter's shield strength repel the attack. Tapio maneuvers the Luxiole back inside the cloud where analysis brings up the strengths of the Astral Sorbet's shields. When the Astral Sorbet makes it out of the cloud again, it is confronted by the separated Luxiole that fire its respective Chrono Break Cannons. The Astral Sorbet's shields are shattered this time after quick study of the analysis showed that the shields were strongest at the front but when attacked from different angles, the shields would be compromised. The Astral Parfait is destroyed but Sorbet retaliates using a smaller vessel. The Rune Angel Wing are deployed again and when Sorbet is seemingly defeated, he uses his vessel's main gun to propel his exploding ship into the bottom half of the Luxiole. Tapio maneuvers the ship out of the brunt of the explosion and the crew is only lightly injured. Coco is present at the final moments of the series where the Luxiole returns to ABSOLUTE after repelling an enormous fleet after encountering the Will leader Herea masquerading as Roselle. She leads the Luxiole and the allied fleets that entered ABSOLUTE to assist them as they attempt to stop the Big Crunch from occurring inside the Master Core. She was convinced by Kazuya to allow him to enter the Master Core himself and would be heavily disturbed after hearing of his apparent death. She is last seen rejoicing in the Rune Angel Wing's safety after they entered the Master Core with Kazuya alive. Personality While Almo is the more eccentric of the duo, Coco acts as the more grounded and considerably less love-struck Bridge operator. She tries to assist in her friend's romantic endeavors by directing conversations toward their superior officer and Almo's object of affection, Lester. Tact gains insight on this fact early on and even he tries to nudge the two together but with little results. She is also supportive of Tact's own relationship and does what she can to help him. She notably finds the relationship between Tact and Lester's quarrelsome but cooperative tendencies exciting and revels at the sight of them acting friendly. After her transfer to the Luxiole, Coco retains her friendly attitude and quickly befriends Kazuya and the rest of the Rune Angel Wing. While not seen as much compared to the first series, she remains supportive of both Kazuya and Tact's efforts on the ship. She also fills in Lester's role in keeping Tact in-line with his duties and makes sure he doesn't leave the Bridge as frequently as he used to. She grows considerably closer to the Rune Angel Wing when she takes provisional command during Tact's absence and more so when she officially becomes commander. However, her attitude shows extreme weakness when Tact is not around and she becomes easily intimidated by Tapio's presence during the early portion of Mugen Kairo no Kagi. She doubts herself on her decisions and constantly tries to think on how Tact would have handled the situation. After her motivational pep-talk with Tact, she begins to trust herself in her tactical judgment and becomes more assertive and confident. Similar to the original trilogy, Coco is supportive of Kazuya's relationship with one of the Rune Angel Wing's girls and does what she can to make sure the unit functions properly. Still, Coco primarily remains on the Bridge and in the Commander's Room compared to Tact's role now belonging to Kazuya in being the moral support and "leader" of the Rune Angel Wing. While Coco has matured through the series, she still retains her playful side and frequently teases Kazuya of his growing popularity on the ship. She also takes on some of the habits of Tact's leadership, especially in running the ship with a casual atmosphere and also picking up slightly lazy habits such as leaving a heavy portion of paperwork for Tapio who himself noted that he doesn't mind doing as it parallels Tact's own commanding habits. Compared to Tact's Bridge having Lester doing a majority of the work, Coco's Bridge would arguably function with increased efficiency with both Coco and Tapio on duty. Coco's experience with Tapio's by-the-books attitude would accomplish many feats that rival that magnitude of their seniors. Despite their shaky start, the two have become a very cooperative duo and Coco has become comfortable enough to joke around him (even impersonating him at several times). Similar to how Lester is unaware of Almo's feelings for him, Coco is also unaware of Tapio's affection for her. However, Coco does show some sign of endearment toward him compared to Lester's density. Trivia *Coco's name derives from an ingredient often used in Southeast Asian cuisine known as coconut milk. *Currently, Coco is the only character to have her voice actor switched. In the first trilogy and ZR, she is voiced by Asano Ruri. In the second trilogy, she is voiced by Rina Sato. Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers Category:Luxiole Crewmembers